


I Know You, Baby

by messingaround



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blushing, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cas loves Dean so much, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Fingering, Flustered Dean, Gags, Kinda, Kinks, M/M, Marine Dean, Married Couple, Sex, Sub Dean, Top Cas, Vibrators, sub space, teacher cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wash cloth makes contact with Dean’s chest and he opens his eyes enough to look down and see that his husband is gently washing him off with his own body wash instead of Dean’s. He closes his eyes and relaxes enjoying the feel of being taken care of. As Cas starts to wash Dean’s hair he leans in close to whisper into Dean’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. I'm practicing writing smut so I'll be uploading a bunch of different things exploring all kinds of stuff. Have a fantastic day! <3

 

     There’s nothing wrong with being a sub, okay? Nothing wrong at all. It’s actually nobody else’s business anyway. It’s who he is and there’s absolutely nothing wrong with who he is. Everyone is different, everyone likes different things, and everyone reacts to situations differently.

     This is the mantra that Dean Winchester says and repeats to himself over and over and over again whenever all he can think about is letting go and submitting. He knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed of who he is, and he’s not really, it’s just hard sometimes to be okay with it. He was raised and taught that all he could be is masculine and anything that might make people question your masculinity was something to stay away from, submissiveness is definitely something that would make people question your masculinity. It’s like two parts of him are constantly fighting with each other.

       If he didn’t have Castiel he wouldn’t accept who he is, but he is blessed enough to be with him. It’s almost the end of the day. Dean looks at the clock on his desk. 30 minutes until he can leave, until he can go home and see his husband.

    Time crawls by at a snail’s pace. He has to read some paperwork and review some papers that need to be approved. Normally Dean would have no problem staying late, normally he actually would stay late since he is a workaholic but not today. The drive from the base to home feels longer than usually even though it’s probably shorter because there’s no traffic. He somehow restrains himself from running to the front door and manages to walk like a normal human.

     “I ordered Thai!” Castiel shouts from the kitchen.

       “That explains the smell!” Dean hollers back. Whenever he comes home and the house smells like food it has to be take out because Castiel’s cooking skills stop after making sandwiches. 

    He goes to their room to get changed out of his uniform and into a pair of black basketball shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. Stopping at the bathroom he washes his hands then goes down to the kitchen. Castiel had plated all the food and put it at the table which he also set. They kiss and say hello then sit at the table for dinner.

    “How was work?” Cas asks pilling rice onto his plate.

      Dean shrugs. “It was fine. How was your day?”

    Castiel goes into extreme detail of how his day was and everything all his second graders did. Dean doesn’t say much or eat much, he can’t really focus on anything.

     “Hey,” Cas rests his hand on Dean to get his attention, “Everything okay?”

     Dean hadn’t even realized he zoned out. He feels bad because it’s not that he doesn’t care about what the man across from him have to say, it’s that focusing is really hard at the moment.

     
     “Dean?” Cas asks because he still hasn’t said anything.

       “Oh, uh,” Dean clears his throat, “yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It’s okay. I’m just going to go get a shower. ” He does a half shrug and pushes away his plate.

    The Marine leaves the table and heads back up to their bedroom. He turns the shower on hot and strips down then gets in the steamy water. Leaning his head back he closes his eyes as the hot water washes over him. He doesn’t hear the bathroom door open but startles when the shower curtain is pulled back. He lets out a huff when Castiel steps into the tub.

        “You scared me.”

     Cas hums running a hand down Dean’s bare back. “Not like you to be unaware of your surroundings.”

  The green eyed man melts back into the touch. “Mmm.”

      A wash cloth makes contact with Dean’s chest and he opens his eyes enough to look down and see that his husband is gently washing him off with his own body wash instead of Dean’s. He closes his eyes and relaxes enjoying the feel of being taken care of. As Cas starts to wash Dean’s hair he leans in close to whisper into Dean’s ear.

        “I know you. I know what you need.” Cas’ voice is husky and deeper than it usually is.

     A tremor runs through Dean’s body and his breath hitches in his throat. Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s shoulder then smiles into his skin.

      “Do you really think you can hide yourself from me?” The teacher asks with a chuckle.

    “No.” 

        Castiel turns off the water. Both men get out of the shower, Cas wraps a towel around his own waist then grabs another towel and starts drying him off. The blue eyed man leads the way to their bedroom, Dean’s entire body is tingling in anticipation. He’s turned around and softly pushed down onto the bed. Cas drops his own towel to the ground and straddles his husbands lap. The teacher places a tender kiss to the Marines lips, the mellow kiss turns into making out and Dean isn’t even sure who deepened it.

       Then he’s being pushed back onto the bed. Cas pulls away from Dean’s lips and starts trailing down the freckled mans toned body. He teases one nipple while he sucks a mark right below Dean’s breastplate. The dark haired man trails down to his husband’s belly button, placing soft kisses around it and onto his abs, he then goes down lower. Nudging his nose against the skin right above Dean’s cock he licks from the right hipbone to the left.

    Dean shivers at the sensation. Cas passes over Dean’s half hard member and places kisses on the inside of both of his thighs. Dean leans his hand down to his partners face, curling his fingers under the other chin he drags him back up to his face.

      Castiel gives Dean short kiss before pulling back and placing his hands on either side of the green eyed man’s head.

    “Since when were you in charge?” Cas asks with a smirk playing across his face.

      “Always.” Dean smiles back.

   Castiel snorts and kisses his loves nose then gets off the bed.

        “Hey.” Dean whines sitting up on his elbows.

      “You’re already whining? We’ve hardly started.” The dark haired man teases as he goes to the closet where the trunk is.

      Dean blushes and lays back down. If Cas turns to look at him and sees his blush he’ll just tease him even more which will just lead to being more flustered. He listens to his husband rummage around, when the noise stops he closes his eyes to wait. The bed dips down as the extra weight is added, Cas is once again straddling his partner. Castiel traces down the Marines nose then his right eyebrow and then under his left eye. The Marine opens his eyes to see the absolutely adoring look his other half is giving him, his stomach twists from the look and his blush comes back full force.

     “What?” Dean whispers, it’s all he can manage.

        “You are so beautiful.” Cas responds running his finger across the others jawline.

    The blush travels to his ears and he looks to the side as Castiel continues to trace his facial features. The featherlike touches make his heart race. Then his arms are being lifted up, Cas ties Dean’s hands together and then to the headboard. Dean is completely hard now and there are a thousand thoughts running through his head, he just wants them all to go away.

    Cas cups his cheek in his hand and makes him look at him. “Remember to talk to me.”

         Dean nods.

     “Dean.” Cas says in his demanding voice that makes Dean’s cock twitch.

           “I know, I know. I will.” The Marine rushes out.

        “Good.” A kiss is placed on Dean’s forehead.

           Cas travels back down Dean’s body leaving scattered kisses on the way down. When he gets to Dean’s hard dick he runs is thumb around the tip smearing around the pre-cum. Then he drags his thumb down the shaft. Dean feels the familiar pinch of a cock ring, part of him hates it and a bigger part doesn’t - at all.

       “You’re so amazing.”

    Castiel drags his tongue against the underside of Dean’s dick.

        “And gorgeous.”

       Dean’s eyes flutter shut as Cas places a soft kiss to his tip.

           “And strong.”

       Cas rubs his palm over Dean’s hardness, he thrusts up trying to get more friction. The teacher takes his hand away and shoves his husband’s hips back down.

     “You deserve to let go.” The dark haired man says while rubbing his own hardness against Dean’s thigh.

        Dean moans and thrusts up again only to have them pushed back down. Castiel starts lightly running his fingers over his sub’s cock. Dean groans at the little contact.

     “What, babe? What is it?” Cas asks.

        Dean doesn’t even have to look at his partner to know he’s smirking, he can hear it. He also knows that Castiel is trying to get him to say what he wants, to ask for it, but Dean isn’t good at that. He lets out a low whine and wiggles a little.

     Cas nudges his nose against Dean’s jaw. “What was the hm?”

   “Castieeeel.”

      Dean shifts again. Cas sits up, sitting right above the green eyed man’s groin.

    “Yes, baby?”

       “P-please.”

    “Please what?”

      Dean groans. “Stop being a jerk.”

    “Oh? I’m being a jerk?”

        Dean doesn’t even get the chance to say anything before Cas is off of him. He opens his eyes to see Cas go back to the trunk, he comes back with a ball gag. His dick leaks pre-cum at the sight, he doesn’t regret what he said at all. Cas doesn’t really like gags since he always wants Dean to say what he wants and says he loves hearing all of the noises he makes not muffled. Dean though, he loves being gaged. His dom doesn’t even have to say anything and Dean already obediently has his mouth open, waiting. Castiel smiles he puts the gag in place and fastens it.

     Grabbing a pillow Cas gets back on the bed, he lifts his partners hips up and places the pillow under him. Then the teacher opens Dean’s legs and sits between them, he lifts up the green eyed man’s legs a little and then leans forward running his tongue around the muscle around Dean’s hole.

      Dean sucks in a breath at the unexpected contact, his dick twitches and leaks some more. Cas licks a flat strip against his hole which draws a deep moan from the Marine. As the dark haired man slowly works his tongue inside the muscle Dean actually does wish he didn’t have the gag, he wants to tell Cas to go faster or just use his fingers because-

   _Goddamn._

      Dean thrusts towards Cas’ face as he moans again this one longer his head falling back. Cas brings his tongue back out then goes in again, then he pulls back with a wet sound.

      “Should I use my fingers?” Cas asks.

    Dean lifts his head up and nods fervently.

       “Hmmmm,” Cas taps one glistening finger against his chin (when did he get the lube out?) “Maybe I should live up to my jerk title?”

     Dean wants to narrow his eyes and give his partner a bitchface, but that won’t get him what he wants. Instead he whines, low, long, and pitiful. He pushes forward, his arms straining against the ropes. With another whine his cock decides to help out as it leaks an impressive amount of cum. Without breaking eye contact Cas lowers his hand, his finger traces Dean’s hole once before working its way inside.

      By the time that Castiel _finally_ decides to add a second finger Dean is a whining, moaning, leaking, _needy_ mess. Cas pumps his two fingers a couple of times before he pulls them out and keeps them out. Dean opens his eyes just enough to look at his dom.

    “I think I have a better gag for you.” Cas says moving up.

        Dean raises an eyebrow as the pink ball gag is removed. He then understands when Cas raises himself up on his knees, again the Marine obediently opens his mouth. As promised the gag is replaced, now Dean has Castiel’s impressive cock in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around his husbands girth and with his highly professional blow job skills has his partner moaning in no time.

      Castiel pulls out if Dean’s warm mouth causing a wet pop. He puts the gag back in place then rolls on a condom and rubs a generous amount of lube onto his member. Ever the gentle person Cas starts slowly easing into Dean. Ever the impatient, especially when needy for release, Dean pushes back make about two inches go in faster.

    “Dean!” Cas reprimands.

   The freckled man hums in content. Cas gets the message and goes in faster, he starts an easy rhythm. The teacher doesn’t wait long to pick up the pace after a few thrusts he hits Dean’s prostate. The Marine throws his head back with a moan as he sees stars. He probably would have cum everywhere if it wasn’t for the cock ring. Cas readjusts so the he doesn’t hit the prostate again. Dean’s body is still recovering anyway so he doesn’t notice, he also doesn’t notice when Castiel slips the cock ring off or when he turns a vibrator on. Just when Dean is semi-aware again Cas moves to hit just the right place at the same time that he holds the vibrator to his partners tip.

       Ecstasy courses through Dean’s entire body. He’s not even exactly sure what he’s doing or how his body reacts, all he knows that he releases and that it’s fucking _amazing_. When he comes back to reality, his arms and hands have already been untied. He opens his eyes half way and looks around the room to not see Cas anywhere.

     His limbs feel liquidy but his stomach drops at the realization that Cas isn’t here. Then the bathroom door opens and his husband walks out holding two wash clothes.

      “Hey, baby.” Cas kisses Dean then starts cleaning him up.

     Dean hums. Feeling even better now that Cas is in his sight, right next to him actually. His partner starts drying off the wet skin.

      “What’s your color?” Castiel asks as he throws both wash clothes to the side.

    “Floaty.” Dean mumbles as he rolls on his side and grabs Cas’ wrist pulling him down.

        “That’s how you feel babe. I need your color.” Cas whispers.

     It takes Dean a few seconds to figure out the difference but when he does he mutters out ‘green’. Cas says ‘good’ then maneuvers them both under the warm covers blankets.

      Castiel holds Dean close to him and places kisses all over his face until the Marine falls asleep. The teacher leans his head back and smiles.

    “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love being out of school!!! I've been writing so much lately it's so great!!!


End file.
